Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds having pharmacological activity, to a process for their production and to a pharmaceutical c position containing the same.
More particularly, it relates to novel indole compounds, which have pharmaceutical activity such as inhibiting activity of cyclic guanosine 3',5'-monophosphate phosphodiesterase (hereinafter described as cGMP-PDE), to a process for their production, to a pharmaceutical composition containing the same and to a use thereof.